


You Strip Teased into My Heart

by Clodaugh



Category: Raychael - Fandom, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF, Roosterteeth - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Stripper AU, just read it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 06:34:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/782922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clodaugh/pseuds/Clodaugh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>NO BETA! All mistakes are accidental, let me know about them please.<br/>So me an my friend prisonerofrage (on tumblr) made an idea of ray being a stripper and she drew a picture and i kinda wrote this… I hope you enjoy~</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Strip Teased into My Heart

The smell of smoke filled a dark room lit up only by flashing neon lights, loud music booming through the place and making a low thump to the walls. It was a whore house, but not one full of ladies of the night. No; this one was different, one focused on men seeking pleasure from men. It was new in town, but they had hired some of the most attractive men in order to get new buisness.  
One of the “performers” sat in the back room, getting ready for his show. He was currently rubbing some glittery lotion shit on his arms and chest; it gave him a certain shine under the bright lights of the place. His shaggy brown hair was tussled, glitter strewn in the locks as well. “Ray? Yoou’re on big boy!” He heard his manager call. He took a deep breath, making sure his pink spanx booty shorts were pulled low enough to tease but not show, a black feathered boa around his neck. They had some wierd theme that night that required it. Once satisfied, he walked out on stage, making an entrance.  
A ginger boy, out with his friends and not really at the place by choice, sat at the bar watching people as they passed by. They guy on the stage wasn’t his type, so he ignored him. He was downing alchohal one after the other, trying to forget the recent break up withh his ex Gavin.  
After a few minutes, the lighting changed and a different song started to play. Curious, the boy turned his head to the stage and nearly dropped his glass at the sight. A tanned, lean man was slinking onto the stage, moving his body in way’s only the curley-haired boy’s imagination could fantisize about. Before the poor lad realised what he was doing, he was up standing in the front row, tossing a few bucks on stage.

@~)~~~~@~)~~~~@~)~~~~

Ray smirked as he saw an enchanted look in the young gingers eyes. He slid over to him, jumping off the stage and slipping the money in the spanx. “You trying to forget, freckles~?” He purred out, licking at his loucious lips. He could see the ginger gulp and nod, so he prodded further “What’s your name?” The other flushed “M-Michael. I-I’m Michael.” The latino smiled crookedly and pushed him into a chair. “I’m X-Ray.” 

@~)~~~~@~)~~~~@~)~~~~

Michael sputtered when the man, X-Ray, pushed him into a chair. He could barely believe what he heard next “I’m gonna make you forget all your problems, Mikey~” It was whispered in his ear as the other straddled him, people gathering around to watch the lap dance.

@~)~~~~@~)~~~~@~)~~~~

Ray chuckled quietly as people started to swarm, tossing bills at him and sending Michael envious looks. He then focused fully at the young male in front of him, winking as he wrapped the boa around his neck and started to gring his hips slowly, rotating with the beat of the music. It started out slow, the guy below him tensing at every movement, but after a few minutes he had the ginger flushed and moving his hips with him.  
The show went on until the end of the song, and Ray realized Michaels hands had eventually found his way to his hips. He blinked at first, no touching being the rule, but he didn’t mind this one. Instead, her kissed Michaels lips softly, then put a finger to them “Never kiss and tell.” He chuckled as he slid out of the others hold, winking one last time and waving slightly. 

@~)~~~~@~)~~~~@~)~~~~

Michael starred after the man as he saw his nice ass walk back into the back room. He sat there for a few minutes, stunned, and turned on. He eventually shook his head and covered his face, gripping onto the boa. “X-Ray….” he repeated, then stood up and walked over to his friends. “I-I’m gonna go home.” They all nodded, teasing him a bit.  
The ginger just ignored them as he walked out to the parking lot, his heart thumping. He’d be returning, the next time for a private showing.


End file.
